This invention relates in general to drive train systems for transferring rotational power from a source of rotational power to a rotatably driven mechanism. In particular, this invention relates to an improved method for manufacturing a driveshaft for use in such a drive train system that is axially collapsible in the event of a collision to absorb energy.
Drive train systems are widely used for generating power from a source and for transferring such power from the source to a driven mechanism. Frequently, the source generates rotational power, and such rotational power is transferred from the source to a rotatably driven mechanism. For example, in most land vehicles in use today, an engine/transmission assembly generates rotational power, and such rotational power is transferred from an output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly through a driveshaft assembly to an input shaft of an axle assembly so as to rotatably drive the wheels of the vehicle. To accomplish this, a typical driveshaft assembly includes a hollow cylindrical driveshaft tube having a pair of end fittings, such as a pair of tube yokes, secured to the front and rear ends thereof. The front end fitting forms a portion of a front universal joint that connects the output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly to the front end of the driveshaft tube. Similarly, the rear end fitting forms a portion of a rear universal joint that connects the rear end of the driveshaft tube to the input shaft of the axle assembly. The front and rear universal joints provide a rotational driving connection from the output shaft of the engine/transmission assembly through the driveshaft tube to the input shaft of the axle assembly, while accommodating a limited amount of angular misalignment between the rotational axes of these three shafts.
A recent trend in the development of passenger, sport utility, pickup truck, and other vehicles has been to design the various components of the vehicle in such a manner as to absorb energy during a collision, thereby providing additional safety to the occupants of the vehicle. As a part of this trend, it is known to design the drive train systems of vehicles so as to be axially collapsible so as to absorb energy during a collision. To accomplish this, the driveshaft tube may be formed as an assembly of first and second driveshaft sections that are connected together for concurrent rotational movement during normal operation, yet which are capable of moving axially relative to one another when a relatively large axially compressive force is applied thereto, such as can occur during a collision. A variety of such axially collapsible driveshaft assemblies are known in the art. However, such two-piece axially collapsible driveshaft assemblies are relatively time consuming and expensive to manufacture. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for manufacturing a driveshaft for use in a vehicular drive train system that is axially collapsible in the event of a collision to absorb energy and that is relatively simple and inexpensive in structure.